Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time Modern Day
by OtakuSakka
Summary: <html><head></head>A modern day version of Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time. Have fun reading!</html>
1. LOZ:OOTMD Chapter 1

When I got to school, we had a surprise. A new student from some place called... Hyrule or something named Zelda... got a locker next to me. She's pretty cute. "Why'd you move here? It's not a good place or anything." I said to her in Homeroom. Oh, yeah, she's also in my Homeroom, and for some strange reason, every other class. "Because an evil man named Ganondorf captured my great-great-great-grandmother, and my protector says he might be back to take me. But I would love that, because I heard a young boy named Link saved her." She smiled, as she gave me a long explanation of Hyrule. At lunch, so many things came up about the new girl. "She's just a freak making up stupid stories for attention." I heard a girl's voice claim. That girl was my girlfriend, Madison. "Maddie, come on. Give her a chance." I butted in to her conversation with her friends. "Oooh, looks like Luke is on her side." Now that I notice, my name is awfully close to Link. Oh, yeah. Back to the story. "Luke, she's just a freaky nerd girl." Madison said with a self-satisfied look on her face. "She's my friend. Like it or not." I got up to sit with Zelda, who was sitting alone. "Why are you alone?" I asked, worried that she'd been bullied. "Because I have no interest to sit with the other girls and talk about boys and makeup all day. I may be a princess, but-" I cut in. "Waaaait. Princess? Of Hyrule?" She nodded. "I'm surprised you aren't noticed here. My girlfriend acts like a princess and has all the friends in the world." As soon as girlfriend left my lips, it looked like time slowed down for her and she got an embarrassed look on her face. "That's why I don't feel like sitting with them. Self-satisfaction. That's all they know about now." When I got home, I studied up on things. Hyrule is not only not on the map, it's blocked off entirely. No one is allowed to go to United Nations, or visit other countries unless there is a very large amount of danger towards the royal. I learned that Ganondorf was killed by Link twice and sealed in time more than twice. Link was able to time travel if he placed a certain sword in a pedestal or removed it. A couple months passed before Zelda went missing. I had to find her. And fast.

Well, guys, that's the end of chapter 1, it's great to be back!

Preview of chapter 2: Madison gave me a blank stare. "You're... you're breaking up with me?" I nodded. "Even after something terrible could have happened to Zelda, you still make fun of her?" I got louder. "You can't get over yourself? I didn't like her. She was my friend." I stopped. I walked away, and my friend looked at me akwardly. "What now?" Zeke asked. "I have to go find Zelda."


	2. LOZ:OOTMD Chapter 2

School sucked today. No one noticed Zelda missing... except Madison. "Oh my gosh, she's just hiding out to get attention." She said a little loud in my face. "I'm seriously considering looking for her!" I yelled back at her. "You're falling for that loser!" She claimed. "She's better than you!" I looked down. "I think you need to leave me alone." Madison gave me a blank stare. "You're... you're breaking up with me?" I nodded. "Even after something terrible could have happened to Zelda, you still make fun of her?" I got louder. "You can't get over yourself? I didn't like her. She was my friend." I stopped, walked away, and my friend looked at me akwardly. "What now?" Zeke asked. "I have to go find Zelda."

I skipped school the next day to put signs around the town. I got a few calls, but some were just menacing laughs. I'm so worried for Zelda. What could have happened to my new friend? I heard Zeke outside of my house. "Luke, come outside!" I heard him yell. "These kids found a tree with a huge opening! Everyone is afraid to go in!" I came outside. He was holding a switchblade and a plastic garbage can lid. "You'll need these, or else they won't let you pass." He handed me the weapon and makeshift shield. "These pieces of crap won't do me any good." I said, still upset about what happened the day before.

We arrived to the tree, but no one said any words. The tree started talking. "Oh, my..." All the others ran, but Zeke and I were in awe. "Hello children... I am in desperate need of help." My eyes grew wide, as Zeke ran for his life. "Sure, man, anything you need." I said, not sure of whether I was going to help or not. "I am cursed... I have an organism living inside of me. I need it killed- could you help?" I slowly nodded, as he opened his mouth wide. "Then venture inside my body to the depths, and kill what ails me."

That's it for chapter 2, guys. Thanks for whoever read the first and reviewed, and whoever stayed for the second!

Preview of chapter 3: Spiders danced above the webs, but as I neared, they got ready to attack. "Is... is that a skull!" I asked myself aloud, as a skull-spider thing dropped from the ceiling. I fought it, but it pushed me off of an edge. I was falling and screaming, as my life flew through my mind. Would I survive this fatal fall?


	3. LOZ:OOTMD Chapter 3

As I entered the mouth of the large tree, it grew dark, and I could feel the evil around me. It was heavy, as if I was walking through a large smoke cloud. Energy surrounded me, but it was painful. As my vision cleared and the room I was in was lit, I saw plants rise from the ground. They stood tall and still, but as I neared them, they attacked me, nearly biting my arm off.

"Oh my God!" I screamed, as I took out the switchblade and cut the plants from the ground.

I caught my breath for a minute and climbed up a ladder. Which reminds me, how is there torches and ladders and doors in a tree? Anyways, as I climbed up the ladder, I reached a room. Across a big gap was vines, and up those vines... I found a boomerang? I looked around... but I found no way back across the gap. I sat down to think, but then I caught something in the corner of my eye...

"A ladder!" I exclaimed as I noticed a ladder stuck on the wall.

I stood and tossed my boomerang at the ladder, and it fell to the ground. I hopped into the gap and climbed up the ladder. Relieved, I left the room. As I exited, I grabbed onto some vines and climbed to the top of the tree. As I reached the top, I was frightened by sights of skulls and blood on the wall.

"Holy crap..." I said aloud as I examined the walls.

I locked my eyes on spider webs. They looked amazing, but very intimidating. Spiders danced above the webs, but as I neared, they got ready to attack.

"Is... is that a skull!" I asked myself aloud, as a skull-spider thing dropped from the ceiling.

I fought it, but it pushed me off of the edge. I was falling and screaming, as my life flew through my mind. Would I survive this fatal fall? I fell, screaming, until I thought I would meet the ground. Instead, I was caught by a spider web, which extended with my landing, but stretched too far to stay together. Again, I fell, but this time I landed safely in water.

"Whew..." I sighed as I climbed onto the nearest land. I had no idea what I was in for...

Thanks for staying with me guys! Chapter 4 is on it's way!

Preview of Chapter 4: I looked around the dark, empty, eerie room. I suddenly heard movement.

"Hello?" I shouted, expecting no answer.

But just then, as I looked up, an eye illuminated the area, staring at me. A spider dropped from the ceiling, and started to attack me. I was in deep trouble.


End file.
